<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Together Now by OneOfThoseThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817576">All Together Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseThings/pseuds/OneOfThoseThings'>OneOfThoseThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice Things; Good Things [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tencest, Well have I got a solution for you, Yes you read the pairings correctly, You know when you read a shippy fic and think aw that’s nice, but now I’m a little sad that other character is left out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseThings/pseuds/OneOfThoseThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all coming together. They’re all agreed. All that’s left is for the Doctor to ask Rose. Properly. </p><p>...It takes a little work. </p><p>(There's a quick summary of backstory at the front for people who might have lost track or who might just want to jump right in here.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Noble/Rose Tyler, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice Things; Good Things [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Shaky Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Quercusrobur for once again beta reading!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick AU Recap:<br/>&gt; The Doctor, the metacrisis Doctor, Donna, Rose, and Jack are all traveling together<br/>&gt; Doctor/Donna and metacrisis Doctor/Rose/Jack are already established<br/>&gt; Once you have that, does it not just make sense to merge the whole thing?<br/>&gt; Obviously it's the next logical step.<br/>&gt; Successful test runs include Doctor/Donna/Jack and Donna/Rose</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose was having a nice, fuzzy dream about apple grass. She could almost smell it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose,” the Doctor’s voice intruded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grumbled, turning her face away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose,” he hissed again. Like it was her fault he couldn’t work out a normal sleep schedule. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mphf.” She tried to dig into her pillow, but it was oddly spongy. “Wassit―“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhh!” A cool hand pressed over her mouth. Too cool. “Now, there’s no need to be alarmed, but―“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmph!” Her eyes popped open and she was immediately greeted by several things that were absolutely not her bed. One, she was actually lying in grass, which was definitely not allowed in the bed. Two, it was the wrong kind of dark― nothing like the TARDIS’ ambient lighting. And three, there was something very large creaking very nearby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, good, you’re up,” the Doctor whispered, leaning down. “Now, as I was saying― absolutely nothing to be alarmed about, but probably best not to make any sudden movements. Or sounds. Or smells. Or movements― did I mention movements?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose held very still and didn’t speak until she was sure she could manage a whisper. “Doctor, what happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhh,” he hemmed. “A few things. You fell asleep while we were in the middle of a conversation about clouds. A conversation topic <em>you</em> picked by the way!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor,” she hissed. “I <em>mean</em> why are we whispering?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah,” he said. “Well. I wasn’t actually planning to stay this long, you know. But you were sleeping and I know how you humans like your sleep, and I might have very slightly miscalculated at what point the crepuscular native species would come out to graze. And they, ah, might be a bit closer than you’d be expecting. Upon waking, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Rose hissed. “Doctor― <em>what?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It might make more sense if you could just take a look for yourself. Very slowly, mind. No sudden movements! Or sounds! Or movements!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose took a deep breath and turned her head as slowly as she possibly could, looking around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first she thought the Doctor had moved under some trees. Large, dark trunks surrounded them and something was blocking the light of all three moons. The canopy moved very strangely, almost like it was…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did that tree just move?” Rose asked, barely audible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” the Doctor hemmed. “Yes and no. Yes, it moved, but no, it’s not a tree. I believe that was one of the legs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A leg?” Rose hissed. “What has a leg the size of a tree?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I believe the question here is what has twelve legs the size of a tree, actually. And the answer is… well, it’s a rather long word, but… let’s just call it something like a bison… crossed with an apatosaurus… crossed with a… I believe the colloquial term is daddy long-legs.” She could see him wincing, even as he said it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor, how bad is this?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, not bad at all!” he said, still whispering. “Just… well. The sort of thing you might want to be awake for, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are those things going to try to eat us?” Rose asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no no no. No. Of course not. Strict herbivores, you see. And relatively tiny mouths― I did mention the daddy long-legs, yes? The only issue is… well, are you familiar with the way elephants react to mice?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re saying that… tree― spider― bison― <em>thing</em> is going to get scared of <em>us</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well,” the Doctor sighed. “If it did. It, uh, might be a bit complicated to get back to the TARDIS in… well… one piece…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three of the legs the size of redwoods pried themselves up and thudded back down, mere meters away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it doesn’t seem like we can just stay here,” Rose pointed out, staring up at what she really didn’t want to think of as a furry belly the size of a building. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, now that you’re awake I believe we could <em>slowly</em> make our way out of the way,” the Doctor said. He shifted, very carefully into a crouch and held out a hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose took it, pulling herself up just as slowly. “Which way is the TARDIS?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor looked around. “Should be… ah…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of the spider-bison-dinosaurs is in the way, isn’t it?” Rose asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One or two,” he said. “Or three.” In response to her indignant look he added, “It’s a bit hard to keep track of which legs go to which creature!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right then,” she sighed. “Slow and steady?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor flashed a manic grin that glinted in the moonlight. “It’ll be fun!” He pulled her up, keeping her hand clutched firmly in his. “Just like old times!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor woke to the strange sound of someone knocking rather impatiently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna?” The bed shifted and Jack padded over to the door. “Why are you <em>knocking</em>?”  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with the Doctor?” Donna asked. “The TARDIS woke me up. Is he having some sort of panic attack?” By the sound of her voice, she was already coming in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If he is, it sure sounds an awful lot like his usual snoring,” Jack said, unconcerned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t snore!” The metacrisis Doctor sat up, rubbing his eye. “And I’m perfectly fine. Aside from a ginger alarm clock I don’t remember setting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ginger alarm clock in question bent down beside him, trying to get a look at his eyes around his own knuckles. “Well, what’s the TARDIS on about then?” She caught his face between her hands, tilting it curiously. Like he might not have noticed a panic attack. “Did you shave?” she asked, thumbs circling his jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said it was scratchy,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna gave him a funny look, but before she could follow up on that, she flinched, ducking her head and hissing. “Seriously, what’s wrong with the TARDIS?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How should I know?” the metacrisis Doctor whined, dodging her prodding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is the TARDIS not running an alarm on loop in your head?” Donna asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared blankly for just a moment and then remembered. “Ah, we… might have muffled the connections earlier. Since you didn’t seem to want to― Let me just…” He consciously stopped blocking and a series of alarms immediately went off between his ears. Jack flinched in his peripheral vision. “Ow! What?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you ‘what’ me! What’s wrong with her?” Donna snapped, hands hovering by her ears like that was going to do anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The TARDIS relayed a muddled sense of alarm over abnormal vital readings. “Ah,” the human Doctor said. “The… other Doctor’s vitals are showing signs of… stress…” He winced at his own choice of words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Donna asked, pulling her hands back. “The TARDIS woke me up to tell me that the Time Lord’s <em>excited?!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor grimaced. “Well. Yes. A bit. It’s the tracker! It can’t detect cause only, well, effect…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna huffed indignantly. “Why’s he even still wearing that tracker thing?!? I told you to―“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You took them off!” the metacrisis Doctor interrupted. “You didn’t say anything about us having to as well!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, silly me! Why <em>wouldn’t</em> you want this feature? It’s bloody brilliant, isn’t it?!” The TARDIS warbled a stronger warning, rumbling like a jet was taking off in the next room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna threw her hands up. “<em>This</em> is what made you burst in on us at the hotel?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” the metacrisis Doctor hedged. “This… seems a bit more aggressive. If I’m honest.” He tried to get the TARDIS to run a recalibration, but she cut him off with a sharp grinding sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there a screen or something we could check?” Donna raised her voice over the noise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Console room,” the metacrisis Doctor answered, getting up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna disappeared down the hall toward the console room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Important Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Navigating around the creatures felt a bit like walking through an odd, not-quite-furry forest. In which the trees sometimes moved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose tried not to think too hard about it, carefully picking her way across the grass. “Y’know, for future reference, you <em>can</em> wake me up <em>before</em> we’re surrounded by giant… things,” she pointed out, keeping her voice low. Regular speaking voices didn’t seem to carry high enough to startle the creatures, but they still kept the volume down. Just in case.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor looked over, the moonlight making his eyes seem larger than usual. “You fell asleep in the middle of a field while I was talking! I thought you needed the rest!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose was glad for the low lighting that she hoped would hide her blush. “Right. Sorry about that, by the way. Guess I should’ve asked for a break between trips.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It really is very complicated keeping track of all your sleep cycles,” the Doctor fussed. “Like travelling with a bunch of koalas!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three of the nearer tree-like legs uprooted themselves, and they focused for a bit on not getting clipped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose went back to debating whether it would make sense to just grab onto one of the legs if worse came to worst. On the one hand, that probably wouldn’t help with the startling. But on the other hand, the legs never seemed to come all that close to each other. They might not even be able to. She glanced up, trying to make out the actual structure holding the limbs together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could just tell me,” the Doctor said out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose looked over, but he was slightly ahead of her and turned away, so she could really only make out a sideburn. “Tell you what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything,” he said. “Whatever you need. Whatever you want! I’m… not very good at guessing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose snorted. “No one’s suggesting a guessing game right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shot a glance back over his shoulder. “But you don’t tell me things anymore. You used to!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose shrugged, figuring he’d feel it through the hand still clutching hers. “I’m not keepin’ anything from you. You can always ask me anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But― but what about the things I don’t know to ask? Why would I ask whether you liked magnets?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magnets?” Rose repeated, a bit blankly. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never said you don’t like them! You <em>still</em> haven’t said! Donna told me!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Donna told you I don’t like magnets?” Rose repeated, even more blankly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor started to nod, visibly remembered he wasn’t supposed to be making sudden movements, and hissed, “She thought I should’ve guessed <em>somehow.</em> But you’ve never said! Have you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… don’t think I feel <em>any</em> particular way about magnets,” Rose admitted. “We’re talking about the same thing, right? The― the things that attract metal?” She tried and failed to remember if they did anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Magnets!” the Doctor hissed emphatically. “One of several things I talk about all the time!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um,” Rose said. “Sorry, did you tell me something important about magnets that I’ve forgotten?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! That’s the point! You could’ve just said you weren’t interested and we could’ve talked about <em>anything</em> else!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose tried to comb through recent memories for any context that might make sense. “…Is this about ice skating? Because I said we didn’t have to―“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I liked ice skating!” the Doctor was quick to correct her. “I just― Can you not just tell me what you would and wouldn’t like?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose frowned. “I like most things. You really can just <em>ask</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor sighed mightily. “But― I don’t even know what <em>to</em> ask!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose swallowed, screwing up her courage. “I think you could start by asking me what you brought me out here to ask me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grip went very stiff, but he remained carefully turned away. “How familiar are you with pan paniscus? It’s a species of great ape.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose just sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, this really clears everything up,” Donna said drily. The tracker screen showed the marker for the Doctor making its way very slowly back toward the TARDIS, bobbing around like a drunken ant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think he’s injured,” the metacrisis Doctor said, poking through the vital readouts. “But… he does seem to be moving oddly, doesn’t he?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there a reason we can’t just take a look out the door?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two looked at him like he’d suggested putting a livestream in the loo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We said we’d stay here,” the metacrisis Doctor pointed out. “Didn’t we <em>just</em> get in trouble for― how did you put it?― for barging in unannounced?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah <em>I</em> actually <em>do</em> remember that,” Jack said. “But… they’re clearly walking… right?” They all three watched the little dot on the monitor as it started and stopped on its strange little jumpy journey. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he drunk?” Donna wondered, poking at the screens. “Does this thing know whatever his version of blood alcohol level is?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a diagnostic― it’s just a biometric monitor,” the metacrisis Doctor said. “Heart-rate, respiration, temperature… His are all elevated, but that’s all this can tell us.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, <em>I’m</em> not breaking the ‘no snooping’ rule,” Donna said firmly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could just take a quick look outside,” Jack offered. “See if there are any fires or floods or anything.” There were no loud objections so he headed to the doors, pulling them open. “That’s a strange-looking forest…” he mused. He turned back to the other two. “Who goes on a date in a forest?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A forest?” the metacrisis Doctor repeated, yanking the main screen around. “There aren’t any <em>forests</em> on this side of the―“ He dropped his voice down to a harsh whisper. “Jack, shut the doors! <em>Slowly!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack frowned, but backed further in, pushing the doors carefully closed. “What’s wrong with the forest?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a forest!” the metacrisis Doctor said, knocking the medical monitor out of the way and pulling up the external cams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!” Donna objected and clapped a hand over her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awww, he forgot about the grazing!” the metacrisis Doctor groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The <em>what?</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The― Donna, get your hand off your eyes and <em>look!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna squinted around her fingers as Jack leaned in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s strange,” the immortal noted. “It looked like those trees just― No, <em>that</em> one definitely just moved!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re not trees; they’re legs,” the metacrisis Doctor snapped and pulled up a heat signature instead, showing gigantic, hulking masses with far too many legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Legs?!” Donna shrieked. “Where the hell―?” She pulled up the planetary coordinates and gasped. “Is he insane?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked between them. “Okay, is anyone going to fill me in or…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those things are alive,” Donna said, gesturing to vaguely spider-like blobs on the screen. “Something like a daddy long-legs, crossed with a bison.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Crossed with an apatosaurus,” the metacrisis Doctor added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna shot him a look, but continued. “They come to these fields to graze in the evening. Which the Time Lord must have just forgotten about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right…” Jack eyed the oddly-swaying shapes on the monitor. “Easy to forget a little detail like spiders the size of buildings.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re not a problem during the day,” the metacrisis Doctor said, a bit defensively. “Not that they’re even a problem now― they’re just very large herbivores. Though… a bit skittish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>How</em> skittish?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Skittish like if we take flight, there’s a 78% chance they’ll stomp the Time Lord and Rose to death before we can get to them,” the metacrisis Doctor said grimly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fantastic,” Jack said. “Ideas?” Getting nothing from his first source aside from hands spread impressively wide, he turned to Donna. She was staring at one of the controls that looked a bit like a baby rattle. “Donna?” She didn’t seem to hear him, staring like she might forge a link with the TARDIS just by focusing hard enough. “…Donna?” he tried again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blue eyes flicked up to his, and for a moment he could swear he saw them flash gold. “We’d have to get the timing just right.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What timing?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t fly there without causing a stampede, but we could leave and come back the millisecond after we’ve left. Pull them right in with us.” Donna turned to the metacrisis Doctor. “There’d be no margin for error. We’d have to rewire the controls. And we wouldn’t get a second shot.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor was staring too now, only his eyes were on something that looked like the inside of a keyboard on the far side. “Two pilots isn’t enough for that kind of precision.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two <em>and a half</em>, at least,” Jack interjected. The two partial Doctors gave him mirrored appraising looks and he straightened, trying not to look defensive. “I know enough to help with repairs!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quite right. Three pilots,” the metacrisis Doctor said, and fished a handful of twine and what sure looked like paper clips out of one pocket, dropping them on the controls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna reached for the twine, but hesitated, looking up at Jack. “We’d―“ She looked a bit guilty, for some reason. “We’d have to use her reserve power. Our very next stop would have to be the Rift.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…And it would have to be in my timestream,” Jack realized, nearly immediately. “Because she’d be too depleted to correct for anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one’s kicking you out!” Donna said quickly. “You could just― stay in the TARDIS with us? While she refuels?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all three knew that he’d never make it through any more than 5 minutes without his ‘real’ life catching up once they were back in his proper timestream. And the TARDIS on backup power wouldn’t be able to keep them in stasis. But the Doctor wasn’t the only one who could avoid thinking about things. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what to do,” Jack said firmly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to the Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor was still rattling on about some pan―somethings while Rose tried very hard not to give into the urge to risk a run back to the TARDIS, giant, skittish aliens or no. She spared a moment to appreciate the human Doctor, who seemed to have Donna yelling at him to make sense built into his thought processes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s considered a unique construct in your era, but it’s in fact much more common among non-Terran species,” the Doctor said, shooting a look back over his shoulder. Rose realized she was meant to have some sort of reaction and tried nodding, but that just made him turn more fully. “It makes sense, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried very hard to replay the past few minutes of ‘conversation’ in her mind, but she’d been too busy running through scenarios if the tree-spider-bisons got skittish. “Er,” she guessed, “Yes?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor beamed. “Really?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um,” she said. “Yes. Monkeys. Very, um, smart.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Confusingly, that made him frown. “Pan paniscus are great apes, Rose.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even better,” she said, getting distracted again by three legs that swept and resettled, close enough to feel the vibrations under her feet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hand holding hers went oddly stiff. “…Have you not been listening?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course I have,” Rose said automatically, glancing up at the oddly furry mass outlined by the nearest moon. “The monkeys― apes― ’re very interesting.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>No.</em> They’re <em>not</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glanced back down at his odd tone. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the whole point! Pan paniscus’ sociosexual behavior is only considered unique on Earth in the 21st century. It’s much more common among other species. Have you really not been listening this whole time?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose blinked, looking back over, not quite sure when she’d resumed scanning the horizon. “Dunno if you’ve noticed, but we’re in a bit of a jam here. Could we maybe talk about monkeys later?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apes!” he said. “And you’re the one who wanted to talk about it!” He turned around again, but not before she caught a strange look on his face, like she’d genuinely hurt his feelings not wanting to talk about monkeys right then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor, I… don’t know what you’re talking about,” she admitted, giving up the ghost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What else <em>would</em> I be talking about?” He gave her a look that seemed to get more indignant at whatever face she was making. “The― the thing! The whole thing we came out here to talk about!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The…” Rose knew her expression had blanked out, but to be fair, so had her brain. “Are you trying to ask me to have a threesome― fivesome― <em>whatever</em>― by talking to me about monkeys?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apes,” he corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you serious?!” Her voice went up just a bit, but to be fair― monkeys!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The treelike legs rippled, reminding her of the time she’d dimension hopped through to a version of the Ring of Fire that basically meant constant earthquakes. That had not been one of her favorite jumps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh!” the Doctor hissed, tugging her closer automatically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose couldn’t be more indignant when she realized she’d leaned in just as automatically. “Monkeys?!” she hissed, much lower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the one who wanted to have a conversation! <em>Without</em> Donna! And without you even― You realize <em>you</em> didn’t even ask me to ask you! <em>You</em> had Donna do it!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t <em>have</em> to have <em>anyone</em> ask you!” Rose hissed back. “If you want to sleep with me <em>you should ask!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor went still as stone against her, except for his head, which wrenched down at a sharp angle to stare at her. “You think <em>I’m</em> the one who equates a sexual relationship with a strong social bond?! I’m following <em>your</em> conventions!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>My</em> conventions?” Rose repeated sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yours <em>personally</em>, but― but humans! I spend most of my time with humans, you know. There’s a standard hierarchy of relationships and sex factors in heavily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose squinted at him. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Outside of familial bonds,” he clarified. “But we’re not even the same species, so it’s highly unlikely that’s in play.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Rose repeated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor huffed. “You don’t talk to me anymore.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose could feel herself staring, but couldn’t seem to stop. “You… Are you <em>offering</em> to sleep with me just so I’ll <em>talk</em> to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” he said, too quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Are</em> you?!” she asked, voice going up. The not-trees went a bit still and they both froze, looking up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing happened. After a long moment, the Doctor flicked a glance back down, dropping his voice. “We used to be friends, didn’t we?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course we did. Are!” Rose said, before realizing she probably shouldn’t have admitted that so quickly. “But― Do you even <em>want</em> to sleep with me? Or are you just trying to― to <em>bribe</em> me into talking to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” he hedged, looking up again. “I wouldn’t presume to call it a bribe.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose tried to scoff, but it came out weird. “So, if I never wanted to sleep with you, you wouldn’t care one way or the other?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tilted his head down to look at her properly. “Would you still want to travel with me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” she said. “If you’d let me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I’d― You can spend the rest of your life with me!” he whispered and the tone was too urgent to be “harsh,” but she still flinched at the memory of him snapping that at her behind a chippie. “I want you to stay,” he added. “If you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Doctor,” she mumbled. “I want to stay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He beamed at her, delighted. “Brilliant!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help asking, “So that’s it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His bright eyes turned cautious. “So <em>what’s</em> it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really don’t care about the sex,” she clarified. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor cleared his throat. “It’s certainly not a requirement. Or an expectation on my part.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… you <em>do</em> like it?” Rose asked, feeling bold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” he scoffed. “Course I― It’s hardly the worst way to bond, is it?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So ask me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes slanted back to her, wide enough to reflect two moons. “What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ask me,” Rose repeated. “We both know I’ll say yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do?!” he squeaked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You still have to ask!” she warned. “It’s― it’s important!” She held up a warning finger. “Don’t mention monkeys! Or apes! Or magnets! Just <em>ask</em>!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cast in moonlight and shadows, the Doctor’s features looked even sharper than usual, all wide eyes and dark hair. “Rose.” His brows knit together, but he swallowed and cleared his throat before trying again. “Would you… If you’d like― And only if you’d like!― Would you, perhaps― possibly… want to…?” He made a pinwheeling gesture with one hand and she felt like she was holding her breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only it wasn’t just her. The not-trees had gone still again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The TARDIS wheezed in the distance, sending a tremor through the forest of legs, and the ground split with the force of colossal impact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Between one blink and the next, the forest of alien spider legs winked out of existence, replaced by the warm coral struts of the control room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief moment in which everything was perfectly still. The Doctor’s shoulders were solid under Rose’s gripping arms and she could see his human twin ducking around the central column in an oddly graceful dance with Donna and Jack. Everything was right where it should be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the next breath, all hell broke loose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Several panels blew open and a whole string of rondels shattered like the bulbs had overloaded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The Doctor snatched Rose closer, dragging her toward the console, shouting, “What?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Questions later! Cardiff now!” the metacrisis Doctor snapped, snatching at the controls on his side far too quickly to be sure of the movements. He yelped as two of the dials cracked and something on a spring nearly took his eye out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack! Swap!” The Doctor handed Rose off to the immortal and stepped into his place at the console and Rose wanted to be more annoyed about that, she really did, but the whole room lurched and she was glad to have Jack to hold onto. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a bit like a carnival ride, spinning and tilting, and it honestly could’ve been a bit fun under very different circumstances. As it was, one particularly violent twist sent Jack and Rose tumbling and she only barely managed to catch the rail in one hand while gripping Jack with the other. Jack wasn’t a heavyset man, but he was all muscle and she suspected she wrenched <em>something</em> out of alignment with that move. In the next spin he made up for it, catching the rail himself and folding over her like a living shield. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long, drawn out tumble, followed by a sudden stop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose had her ear pressed to Jack’s chest, listening to his unfailing heart thudding madly. After two dozen beats, she tentatively raised her head. “All right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack huffed a laugh, pulling her into a proper hug. “Always! You?” She nodded and he raised his voice to the rest of the room. “Everybody all right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A chorus of affirmatives came from the console, followed by the sound of the fire suppressants going off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack let Rose go and they turned to find the Doctors and Donna all holding very still, like they didn’t quite trust the whole thing not to blow up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did we make it?” Donna asked, sounding a bit shrill. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor in brown snatched the display over from his counterpart. “Cardiff. Only a few hours after you picked up the Captain.” He glared around. “Why―?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s phone interrupted, starting up a string of increasing, overlapping vibrations like the messages were tripping over themselves. He pulled it out, grimacing. “That’d be my cue.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry!” Donna said. “Do you want us to―?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor grimaced. “We can’t go with you. When I picked you up… there was another one of us already in the timestream.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor in brown whipped his head back and forth, looking between them. “You risked crossing our own timestream?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor in pinstriped pajamas scratched at the back of his own head. “Didn’t realize until we’d landed. No time sense, remember?” He ignored the Time Lord’s indignant squawk, turning to Jack. “I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack plastered on his most carefree smile. “Not to worry. I’ve survived hundreds of years without Time Lord intervention. I’ll just go find that laze-about team of mine.” He wiggled the still buzzing phone in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could come,” Rose offered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose and I could come,” Donna clarified immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gave Rose a squeeze, but stepped away. “And keep you from your long-awaited foursome?” He put a hand up to his chest dramatically. “It goes against everything I stand for!” He gave Rose a quick kiss, nearly chaste (for him), and moved toward the human Doctor. “You all get going and I’ll come back once I’ve saved the day.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack.” The metacrisis Doctor frowned. “We don’t― We’ll wait!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gave him a kiss of his own, but pulled back before it could get anything like heated. “Nah, start without me. With my blessing! I’ll bring my key, let myself back in.” He gave the human Doctor another quick kiss and then carried on with his rounds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna huffed. “Jack, don’t be ridiculous. We can wait! We don’t even know if―“ She shot a glance at Rose who felt herself go red, but managed something vaguely affirmative, halfway between a nod and a shrug. “Really?” Donna asked. “The spider bison did it for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose likes fields! I picked <em>the best</em> field! Is it my fault the local wildlife agrees?!” the Doctor in brown started up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhch!” Donna cut him off, turning back to Jack. “Regardless of all that, we can still wait for you to― to do anything.” Her cheeks went a bit pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack kissed her like he couldn’t quite help it, but pulled back just as quickly. “I could be awhile. Don’t want to risk the Doctor starting an argument and setting us all back another month, do we?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!” the Doctor protested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna gave him a Look, but turned back to the immortal. “But…“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine!” Jack beamed, a nearly perfect mask. “Waiting is nothing for me.” He hesitated, glancing between the doors and the Time Lord.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do <em>I</em> not get a goodbye?” the Doctor in brown asked sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aw,” Jack cooed, approaching him. “Look at the Time Lord. So sentimental.” Jack gave him a kiss as well, perhaps a bit longer than the rest, but he still pulled back before the Doctor could do much more than bring his hands up. “Just―“ He smiled so brilliantly it cracked at the edges. “Be here when I get back, yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor’s brows slammed down indignantly. “Of course!” he said. But all the humans winced at his favorite lie. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll stay right here,” the human Doctor promised at the same time as Rose said, “We won’t leave.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack’s phone buzzed so hard it sounded like it was trying to stack the vibrations exponentially. “Right,” Jack said again. “That’d be my cue.” He walked to the door as easily as ever, turning to flash a trademark grin on his way out. “See you soon!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two by Two (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They drew it out as long as they could, really. Long showers were taken. Tea was made and consumed. But after several hours there was really only one thing for it. They ended up in the Doctors’ bedroom, which seemed to have a larger than usual bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna squared her shoulders and stepped up to the metacrisis Doctor who was staring like he didn’t trust her not to disappear between blinks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello,” she said, slightly awkwardly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello,” he echoed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She smoothed the front of his jacket, trying not to press too pointedly over the space where his second heart should be. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment his hands came up as well, touching down briefly on her hips before skating up to hover by her waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath and stepped closer, tilting her face up to offer a quick, relatively chaste kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor sucked in a breath just before she made contact and proceeded to kiss her like he’d thumbed through every one of her favorite romance novels, taking copious notes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which, in a way, he rather had. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna let out a slightly inappropriate giggle, but didn’t let him pull back to decide what to make of that. She slipped one hand around to stroke the back of his neck and he shivered delightfully, arms sliding around her in a grip that was simultaneously familiar and novel. His hands gripped spasmodically, desperate and tentative in turns. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna tried not to compare and tried not to listen to the soft, somehow equally familiar sounds coming from the other couple as Rose and the Time Lord became similarly acquainted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor, perhaps sensing her distraction, pulled back just far enough to focus. “All right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” she said, automatically. And then realized she didn’t quite know what she was apologizing for. “…Er…” She skewed a glance sideways and caught a glimpse of blond hair caught gently between long fingers before she forced herself to look away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed her gaze, breath hitching, and pulled back a little further. “Too much?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna didn’t know what reaction she was expecting― perhaps a little jealousy? Perhaps doubts of his own? But she wasn’t expecting the earnest way he looked at her, clutching her closer like he couldn’t quite help it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some of her confusion must have shown on her face because he frowned slightly. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing,” she said. “Just getting my head around it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was visibly fighting the urge to question that further so she took the opportunity to kiss him again, a little less restrained this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bit more of <em>that</em> and she was starting to forget how doubts really worked. She pressed closer, accidentally crowding him back against the wall, but instead of balking, <em>this</em> Doctor returned the intensity, yanking her closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna shivered when he hooked her leg higher, and he immediately backed off enough to clarify, “Like this, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinked at him, and then realized. “Have you been snooping through my memories?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor stopped pressing forward, but didn’t quite back off. “I don’t go looking, but sometimes if there’s a trigger…” He trailed off, blushing, and then refocused determinedly. “Is it too much? I thought you liked…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna was a practical woman, when it came down to it. A lover with pretty much first-hand knowledge of exactly what she liked wasn’t a gift horse she needed to look in the mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not saying I’m all right with you digging around in there,” she warned, “But if you already know…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor flagged, and then rallied as he realized no reproach was coming. In the next breath, he sealed their mouths together, wedging a slender thigh between hers and pulling her leg back up around his hip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna realized she had implicit permission to be a little rougher than usual and tried it out, nipping lightly at his lip and then groaning when he immediately returned the favor, adding an enthusiastic grope at her rear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few minutes passed in a bit of a blur as they wrestled each other out of their clothing, trading hard, fervent kisses that she kept expecting him to back out of and he kept escalating instead. Her back hit the mattress and he climbed right on top without any of the usual questions, which was working for her more than she was really prepared to admit. Not that she had a chance to comment, too busy dragging him down with four limbs now that she didn’t have to deal with balance. He surged over her like the tide coming in, not quite rough, but elemental. Inevitable. And she met him with everything she had in her, like she might pull him right into her skin if she could just get the right angle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a mismatched bounce and Donna opened her eyes to see Rose coaxing the Time Lord down on the other side of the bed, looking like a princess with her prince. Donna hesitated a moment too long, causing her human Doctor to notice. He followed her gaze with an unreadable expression, turning back to her with a question she couldn’t quite make out on his all-too-familiar features. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took her a moment to realize she was waiting for him to give himself away somehow. But he just kept staring at her, the heated look fading to something more vulnerable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She kissed him again before she could analyze it to death, but he hesitated, fingers flexing.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just got distracted,” she mumbled against his mouth. “Think you could help me refocus?” She felt around with one hand, digging her fingers into the sensitive grooves between his vertebrae. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor groaned and dragged his lips down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, nipping <em>just</em> so. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna moaned approval and sucked at the space just beneath his ear that sure enough made him rumble approbation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rocked into her, needier than the original, and even more tactile. A light sheen of sweat made him seem stranger for the familiarity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too warm?” Donna teased and licked a bead where it trickled down his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor groaned and ground down, not demanding but not being particularly subtle about his interest. “Normally I’d say it’s this rubbish human body,” he mumbled against her skin, sweeping lower and lower still. “But I’m enjoying it a bit too much to criticize at the moment.” A warm tongue snuck out, laving the curve of her breast around long fingers that squeezed just a bit too roughly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” she gasped. “Just a bit gentler!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He immediately backed off, stroking softly and apologetically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just a <em>bit</em> gentler?!” the Doctor asked sharply, but the voice came at the wrong angle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor tensed, and they both snapped their heads up to find the Time Lord gawking like he’d caught them shagging in a church. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna felt a sudden rush of shame and then an almost immediate rush of indignation over that. “Are you reviewing us now?!” she asked sharply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord balked, looking indignant himself. “He shouldn’t <em>hurt</em> you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor squawked, “I’m <em>not―“ </em>And then jerked his hands back, turning his earnest attention to Donna. “I’m not, <em>am I?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Course not!” she said and pulled his hands back into contact. “Just got a little carried away is all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A <em>little</em>―“ the Time Lord started in, only to get cut off when she whirled on him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I like it a bit rough sometimes! Is that a crime?! I’m not asking <em>you</em> to do it!” She turned back to the human Doctor, a new concern dawning. “You don’t― You’re not doing anything you’re uncomfortable with, are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor blinked at her. “Course not. But I didn’t mean to get too―“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were perfect right up until I said,” she reassured him. “How about you? Was I too―?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No complaints here,” he said, smiling absurdly shyly for a man with his hands on her breasts.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure?” she asked, and cinched her heels in, pulling him back into proper contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah!” he squeaked. “Could you, um…?” He canted his head slightly and she nipped at the sharp line of his jaw, sliding one hand around to the back of his head to hold him in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments, they both realized that they were the only ones making any noise in a room with two other people and shifted apart again, turning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord regarded them blankly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re staring,” Rose hinted, staring just as blatantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna gave the metacrisis Doctor an inquiring look that he returned with raised brows. Which was good enough for her. She turned to Rose. “If the Time Lord’s going to rudely stare anyway, d’you want to…?” She tilted her chin in invitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose rolled onto one elbow, bending nimbly at the waist and Donna met her halfway, if with a bit more effort. They were slightly too far apart, but it made for a gentle brush of lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor made a sound like he was choking and went up onto his knees. Donna hiked one leg up, pulling him into luxurious contact and he rocked forward once and then again, like he couldn’t help himself. Donna moaned approval, and caught his shoulder on her second blind reach. She wrapped her arm around, pulling herself up and he bent forward, bracing against the bed, lean muscle jumping under her grip. She eased her weight off her elbow until she was basically hanging from his shoulders, but he didn’t object, panting warm breath into her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna carried on snogging Rose, and used her free hand to catch at the back of her head, coaxing her closer. There was a shift in weight and Rose was suddenly within much easier reach. Donna let herself fall back, pulling the blonde in and she came more than willingly, clever little hands gliding over in a tickling touch. The human Doctor sat up a bit to make room, but didn’t try to move away and they continued their unsteady grind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna moaned as Rose brushed maddeningly lightly over nipples that felt hard enough to cut glass. She arched up, but Rose stayed slightly out of reach except for the soft skin of her inner wrist and the slight curve of her lovely lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna’s writhing seemed to be having the intended effect on at least one of her partners. The metacrisis Doctor was grinding against her in lovely little fits of movement, like he couldn’t control it. He pressed in, slipping against slick folds, hard and hot and beautifully responsive. Donna pulled him closer by the leg wrapped around a bony hip, but couldn’t quite get her other leg free to join in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna had to break the kiss to manage it, giving Rose an apologetic lick as she pulled back. “Just a moment, love, I― oh!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctors were lined up in mirror image, but the human doctor was twisted at the waist, snogging the life out of the Time Lord. Which probably explained why Donna was having so much trouble getting her pinned leg free.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord had that surprised look he always seemed to get, even as his mouth moved expertly against his mirror image. The human Doctor’s brows were slightly pinched, and he kept making needy, desperate little sounds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna groaned heartily and rocked him up against herself, loving the way his hips stuttered like he couldn’t help it. Rose’s hand dropped onto her breast, groping like she couldn’t help that either, and it was all just a glorious tangle.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna forced her gaze sideways and found Rose staring with the look of someone barely fighting being dragged under the most fantastic riptide. The metacrisis Doctor ground up against her with a choked little whimper and that was all it took to sweep Donna over the edge. She came with one leg wrapped around the human Doctor’s hip, one hand curled behind Rose’s neck, and her eyes locked on the Doctor’s jaw working carefully against his mirror image. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The release wasn’t so much relief as just a new layer of tension, adding to the already tightening bands. Donna felt an overwhelming need for more, and a strange instinctive fear that she might be approaching the limit of what more the Universe could even offer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor,” she gasped, and two sets of dark eyes slitted open, turning to her in unison. A moan escaped without her permission, but she was more concerned with getting her leg free. She turned her head slightly more toward the human Doctor. “Could you―?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor finally worked it out, pulling her into alignment. Donna struggled up onto her elbows and he watched her with a hazy, addled expression like he was trying to switch between senses he no longer had. “…Donna?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you want to…?” Donna wasn’t quite sure how to ask if he wanted to look her in the eyes while he slid in, but he finally seemed to guess, and gave her the sappiest smile, like she was all of his favorite things. She could feel a blush rising, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to look away from his adorable face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifted, slightly awkwardly, but kept his eyes on her with a myriad of micro-expressions chasing each other off before she could quite single any one out. She snuck a quick kiss, too charmed not to, but backed off again when he was properly aligned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor slipped into her with a lovely little gasp and a look in his eyes like the first time he’d seen a new star. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna kissed him again and he chuffed pure satisfaction against her cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rocked up and down slightly and groaned, clutching her closer with hands that couldn’t seem to decide where to grip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaned back for a better angle and he went right with her, bracing on one arm and dropping his mouth to her neck. Teeth nipped <em>just</em> shy of too sharply and Donna let her head fall back, threading her hands into his ridiculous hair. He was already panting, hot breath gusting over her over-sensitized skin and there was a beautiful catch in it that was more human than even his single heart. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose gasped on her other side and the Doctor made a little sound that pricked Donna’s ears. She looked over just in time to catch the end of their gentle joining, eyes hooded and locked on each other. Their hands were clasped together, close enough for Donna to get her own hand up and tug them over to press a kiss against cool knuckles and clever fingers. The metacrisis Doctor ducked in on the other side, breath puffing hard enough for her to feel the way it bounced across digits. She had to close her eyes from sheer over-stimulation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose gasped again, hitting the mid-note that meant she was close already, and the Doctor made a little sound that wasn’t quite a whimper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, my God,” Donna gasped, lips catching against the hands still at her mouth. “Doctor!” She clenched her other fist in damp, sweaty hair and the metacrisis Doctor slid back and then home, working himself almost immediately into her preferred rhythm. “Oh, that’s good! Just like that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped in just a bit harder, stuttering, but evened back out. “That’s perfect,” she breathed, “You’re perfect.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lost it again, thrusting harder, before he caught himself with a mumbled, “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“’Sokay,” she gasped, and cool knuckles jumped against her lips. “You can go harder. Just don’t stop!” She clenched the hand in his hair, pulling for emphasis and he tore away from the others’ clasped hands, burying his face in Donna’s neck with a groan like he’d been sucker punched. He snapped in, hard, and then harder still, driving her up onto her heels. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna,” he gasped. “Is this―? Are you―?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna was ragingly turned on, but she knew it’d take her far too long like this. “Let me?” It took a little negotiating, but she managed to roll him under and immediately sank back down, enjoying the better angle. “Oh, that’s good.” She rocked up and ground down, getting right back into it, and the human Doctor thrashed delightfully in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes of that, he threw his head back, throat leaping into sharp definition. “How close are―?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Close!” Donna gasped, cutting him off. She leaned forward to brace on her arms, setting a frantic pace. “Could you―?” He immediately wormed a hand down between them to circle clever fingers just where she wanted them. “Yesss,” she hissed between clenched teeth, fisting her own hands in the bedding hard enough to risk tears as she rocked him in deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor pulled her close with his remaining arm and thrust nearly desperately, like she might be torn away at any moment. Donna meant to reassure him, but she couldn’t quite form the words, too busy drowning in her own gasps. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna,” he choked, like a sob. Or a prayer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Almost,” she said, feeling the urgency tightening like a rubber band. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made the most beautiful sound, nearly pained, and that was the last thing she needed apparently. She clutched him to her, taking him in as far as she could and he tensed like she’d connected a live wire, coming in what felt like feverishly hot spurts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They gasped air back and forth, not quite managing any coherent connection for quite some time until the spasms rounded off and the human Doctor slumped against her, panting into the junction of her neck and shoulder.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we are so doing that again,” Donna said when she could finally manage a sentence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Group Cuddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna woke up hugging a defined ribcage with two wiry arms wrapped around her from behind. She shifted, sighing, and got a slender leg hooked over hers for the disturbance. She considered, briefly, how fundamentally unfair it was that she always ended up sandwiched between the ones with 4% body fat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard to be too annoyed, considering that they were at least very cuddly stickbugs. She rolled slightly, looking to see who else might be up and the metacrisis Doctor made a snuffling sound behind her, burying his face in her hair. The Time Lord rolled with her, chasing his precious heat source with sharp shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack was casually stretched out on the other side of the human Doctor, settled on his back with one hand behind his head and Rose curled over his chest. Blue eyes blinked open, immediately slanting toward Donna. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” Donna mumbled. “When’d you get back?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A few hours ago,” he said, not sounding even a bit tired.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’ve just been lying here awake while we all snore away?” Donna managed to roll enough to dislodge the human Doctor and get onto her other side before he latched back on. The Time Lord shifted restlessly behind her, flopping around to curl against her back instead. “Doesn’t that get boring?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack shrugged the shoulder not currently under Rose. “Not the worst place I’ve been pinned.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go on and brag about you getting the normal one,” Donna grumbled, pulling the metacrisis Doctor closer so that she could hook her chin over his shoulder. He started up a snuffling snore, nosing around in her hair. The Time Lord pressed in behind her, indignantly throwing a leg over the moving heat source. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seems we could all be bragging today.” Jack smirked and stroked one hand up the human Doctor’s spine, making him arch like a cat. “You four seem cozy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna fought down a blush with limited success. “We waited for hours! But... well, you did say to go ahead…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack glanced away. “Might’ve taken a <em>bit</em> longer than I meant to.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna frowned, trying to sit up and getting pulled back down by two deadweight Doctors. “Is everything all right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack gave her a playful smile. “Aw, were you worried about me?” He looked the scene over purposefully. “Glad it didn’t keep anyone up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna felt something a little bit more shameful rise up with the next blush. “You <em>said</em> to go ahead,” she repeated defensively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I know.” Jack gave her a careful look. “Didn’t get it all out of your systems in one go did you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna blinked and then slowly smiled, catching on. “Can’t speak for everyone, but I’m feeling quite rested at the moment. As it happens.” She raised her brows in invitation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack started to roll, realized he was still pinned, and coaxed Rose the rest of the way up onto him so he could get into his pocket. He pulled out some strange little squares, worked one out with two fingers and popped it into his mouth.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Donna asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Breath mint,” he said, and held the pack up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna couldn’t quite work her hand free. “Um…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled a second square out and helpfully placed it on her tongue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shivered at the pleasant minty tingle. “Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only polite,” he said, easing himself onto his side with Rose tucked between his chest and the metacrisis Doctor’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna watched him curiously. “What are you…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack smiled winsomely. “If you’re up and I’m up, and we’re all agreed…?” He worked himself up onto an elbow, leaning in and pressing his handsome smile to hers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna squeaked, just a little, and felt his lips curve, but he didn’t pull back and she tilted into it with more focus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but her lungs were aching when she noticed that Rose’s sleepy grumbles had started getting more pronounced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack,” Rose griped, “You’re squishin’ me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna startled, breaking the kiss, and was pleased to see Jack looking a little disorientated himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Rosie,” he said, sounding a bit hoarse. “Got carried away.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm?” Rose made a sleepy sound like a verbal question mark and tilted her head up, spotting Donna. “Oh!” She blushed prettily. “Sorry―“ She tried to squirm away, but was still caught between Jack’s chest and the metacrisis Doctor’s back. “Wait. Um…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, sorry―” Donna ducked back behind the blue shoulder. “We probably shouldn’t be―“ She tried to give Jack a stern look, but was pretty sure it landed short. “No wonder everyone says you’re trouble!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack smiled back, not looking even a little apologetic. “You’re a bit of trouble yourself.” He kneaded the nearest limb he could reach, which happened to be Rose’s upper arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack, I <em>just</em> woke up,” Rose giggled, not sounding particularly put off. “When did you even get here?” She put a hand in his pocket, helping herself to one of the little minty squares. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just always have those on hand?” Donna asked, trying not to rub herself against the angular bodies still slumbering next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little courtesy goes a long way, in my experience,” he said with a smile that could charm the pants off a priest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This coming from the guy who woke me up snogging someone else over my head,” Rose laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not quite as rude as snogging someone right over your shoulder,” a gravelly voice noted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna jumped halfway out of her skin and even Jack startled.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doctor?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, so you <em>do</em> remember we’re here,” the metacrisis Doctor drawled, “That’s nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One kiss from the Captain and we’re no better than body pillows,” the same voice chimed in from the far side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna jumped again, heart rabbiting. “How long have you been awake?!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hard to say,” the metacrisis Doctor mused. “I was having a very interesting dream…” The arms he had looped around tightened purposefully. “Jack, do you have…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack tapped the little squares on his arm and the human Doctor backed off enough to put one in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got a whole routine worked out, have you?” Donna tried to joke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm…” The metacrisis Doctor smiled, sleep-rumpled and invitingly warm. “Jack is very good at being just civilized enough to trick you into thinking he’s not a complete animal.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I happen to know Donna appreciates a wild side,” Jack practically purred, not even pretending to be offended. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor slanted a glance sideways, but turned back to Donna, unbearably hopeful. “May I?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna kissed him before he’d even finished the question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do all humans wake up this excited?” the Doctor asked. “I thought it was just Donna.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna made a muffled sound that was probably supposed to be indignant, but it turned into a groan as the metacrisis Doctor took the opportunity to get his clever tongue into the mix. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not just Donna,” Rose said, watching the pair and tugging Jack’s arms around herself. She flicked a look up at the Doctor through long, lowered lashes. “Want to…?” She inclined her head toward Jack, who was already working his hands under her shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor blinked at her blankly. “Want to... What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna groaned again, actually exasperated this time, and tore a hand away to drag him down by the back of the neck. She rolled up to meet him, whispering in his ear, and then shoved him a bit toward the other two. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna! What―? What!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just climb over,” his duplicate groaned. He fisted his free hand on the other shoulder and tugged, none-too-gracefully flopping the Time Lord across. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!” the Doctor scrambled not to clip anyone with a knee, but they were already back to snogging, starting a wordless negotiation about who was going to end up on top. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, hello,” Jack caught him with one arm, giving Rose room to slip out of the way. He held up the little square pack between two fingers. “May I offer you a morning mint?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor paused his scrambling to cock his head. “Why would I want that right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna tore away, panting slightly, to say, “He doesn’t need it. Some stupid Time Lord thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrenched his head around indignantly. “What’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No bacteria,” the metacrisis Doctor mumbled, trying to coax Donna onto her back. “No morning breath.” He hissed as Donna’s hand gripped insistently at the back of his neck. “Time Lord thing,” he summarized, ducking back down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor scoffed, trying to tug his collar straight. “What are you all on about?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack bent up on one elbow and kissed him, licking immediately inside. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor startled, one hand going to his chest, but he didn’t actually push him away. After a moment he leaned into it and after another moment he seemed ready to forget the whole question. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack pulled back, panting slightly, and they realized it had actually been a few minutes because Rose was stretched out next to them, looking like she’d had time to make herself comfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?” she asked, smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brown and blue eyes blinked at her, looking slightly dazed and more than a little confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No morning breath?” she prompted, smirk stretching into a grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forgot to check,” Jack said, grinning back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have to do everything myself,” she said, and tilted into her own kiss, smooth as butter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ladies and Gentlemen (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose liked watching Jack working the Doctor open, but it wasn’t that different from watching him with the human Doctor and she always felt a little left out for this part. Conveniently, there were two other people to watch today and she had a feeling there might be more for her to join in on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna had the human Doctor pinned down by the wrists and was bent over, biting a haphazard path across his chest, leaving little red imprints of her teeth that faded as she went. Rose scooted closer and blue eyes flicked up and over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This Doctor likes it rough,” Donna said with a dark little smile. “You should’ve been bragging this whole time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>You</em> like it rough!” the metacrisis Doctor argued, but hiked the knee between her legs just a bit higher. “<em>I’m</em> flexible, is all!” Donna fisted her hand in his hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. “Ahh, that’s...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lovely, is what it is,” Donna crooned and bent down to press a firm kiss to the underside of his exposed jaw. He whimpered, pulling her down with the hand that was no longer pinned. “You’re so responsive,” Donna murmured as he whined and writhed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” he gasped. “You do know your way around― Don<em>-na!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna snickered, but left her other hand right where it was, nonchalantly palming him. She turned a wry look on Rose. “Men really are a bit easy, aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose edged closer. “Would you… like a little more of a challenge?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna’s brows shot up optimistically. “Love a challenge.” She sat up to throw a cocky look at the metacrisis Doctor. “Want me to show you how it’s done?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The human Doctor looked delightfully disheveled already, but he managed to pay attention to that offer. “Fastest time gets to be on top?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In lieu of a handshake, Donna gave his hair a firm yank. “Deal!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned immediately to Rose, dropping her voice. “Now you’re going to help me out, right? You wouldn’t let some silly human Doctor show me up, would you?” She didn’t even bother getting off of the silly human Doctor in question, merely coaxing Rose in beside them. “Sit just here, yes, that’s perfect. Now open your legs for me, would you?” Rose let her legs fall open, but couldn’t get the right one very far. “Just hook it over― he doesn’t mind.” Donna slipped one hand under her calf and moved her foot to the other side of the slim torso, spreading her wide. “There we are. Shall we start the clock now, do you think? Are you comfortable?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose wasn’t sure ‘comfortable’ was the word, but she was certainly eager. “I’m good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna smiled and slid the hand on her calf up to her knee. “You <em>are</em> good,” she said, voice pitched low. “And you’ve been waiting so patiently.” Donna shifted up onto her knees, giving herself room to bend down. “You were so good when you did this for me.” Blue eyes slanted up at her through ginger fringe. “You’ll tell me what you like, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose nodded once and then again, more eagerly when Donna seemed to be waiting. “Could you… lick?” Donna licked in immediately, focusing right on her aching― “Ah!” She backed off, tracing her tongue up one side and then the other. “Oh, that’s good,” Rose remembered to encourage. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After another few circles and swipes, Donna pressed her tongue flat along the ridge, but held still, waiting. Rose moaned, “Please!” And Donna licked up, easing back as she went until it was barely a flickering touch at her clit. “…Could you suck?” Soft lips closed around her, applying just the right pressure. “A little lighter― Oh, that’s perfect! Just like that!” Donna locked in the rhythm and pressure. “Ah, that’s fantastic.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose stroked a hand over her hair and Donna lapped carefully, avoiding over-stimulating, but Rose only took a minute to get over that. Her hand was still hovering and she brushed her fingers gently over the crown of Donna’s head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna took the cue as brilliantly as she did anything else, licking back up and sucking again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose yanked her hand back, afraid she’d accidentally grab, and hit the metacrisis Doctor’s heaving chest, bent up like he was watching. She fisted her hand there and Donna hummed a pleased note and that was all it took to send Rose right over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God!” she flopped back, feeling a bit boneless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna let her go, sitting up and looking quite pleased with herself. “You really are the sweetest thing.” She turned to the metacrisis Doctor who was breathing like a marathoner. “Think you can beat that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” he said, but reached for Donna instead, pulling her back into alignment over his hips. “Later though. Because right now…” He braced his feet against the mattress, bucking up, sliding against her and she didn’t take any further coaxing, swallowing him right down to the root. “Oh, yes!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna rocked in eagerly, clearly just as turned on even if she was handling it with considerably more restraint. “I’d win. Just admit it.” She dropped her head back as she said it, hands clenching against his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I’ve</em> had more practice,” he managed to choke out a response after just a bit too long, too busy bucking up enthusiastically.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna caught one of his arms, using it to balance as she leaned back precariously. “Big talk. No proof.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor turned to Rose. “Please let me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose blinked at him. “What, now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll do all the work!” he said quickly. “Just… come up here?” He turned on the begging face, which was oddly convincing for the blown-out pupils and chaotic hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure that’s a good idea?” Donna called, playfully mocking. “You’re already breathing pretty hard.” She ground down for emphasis and he made a noise like he was choking, but only turned the pleading look up to 11. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose, Please?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose was only human so she didn’t need even that much convincing. She knelt up over his head, careful not to actually smother him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna made that noise in the back of her throat that meant she’d come again and the human Doctor clearly felt it, sounding like she’d shoved her arm down his throat, but he pulled Rose down with eager hands. He licked in with much more confidence than Donna, admittedly with the skill to back it up. Rose gasped, rocking in and then remembering to back off in spite of the hands that pulled her closer. He circled deftly, if a bit desperately, and she could almost imagine him tonguing paragraphs of written pleas into her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now that’s just cheating,” Donna said after a pause that couldn’t have possibly gone on for as long as it felt like. “Clearly she was already turned on from earlier.” The bed shifted and Rose opened her eyes to find the ginger leaning toward her. “Rose, you wouldn’t encourage him cheating, would you?” She pitched her voice low again, hips still shifting almost absently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no,” Rose said and the human Doctor let out an amazing whine, sucking right where she wanted him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could hold off, couldn’t you?” Donna continued, riding his increasingly insistent writhing. “Make him work for it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose was actually pretty sure she couldn’t, but she managed to gasp out, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor whined again, sharper, and the hands on her thighs spasmed and slipped in, pleading through his fingertips now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose bit her lip and couldn’t keep herself from falling forward, bracing against the bed, with the Doctor’s chest heaving hard against her wrists where they caught at his sides. She managed that for a few minutes, surely. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna picked up the pace again. “That’s not to say―” She gulped in a breath. “Not to say you shouldn’t also enjoy yourself. If you wanted.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose snapped her head up. “Yeah?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna gave her a wild look and gasped, “Yeah,” and then dove in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose lasted exactly sixteen seconds more and then the tension snapped, flooding her with relief. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna made an entirely new noise that must have meant something good because the human Doctor thrashed under them and groaned so emphatically Rose could’ve sworn it sent her over again. But it might’ve just been the aftershocks of the last one. It was getting hard to tell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose managed to fall to the side instead of straight down, but didn’t make it any further than that, panting against the mattress. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A familiar hand flopped just a bit less gracefully than usual onto her back. “All right?” the metacrisis Doctor asked with a fantastically scratchy voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” she said, but turned her head the other way, trying to catch a proper breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack and the Time Lord Doctor were collapsed in a similar tangle, staring right at her. The immortal was breathing like he’d just run them both up several flights of stairs, and even the Doctor seemed slightly out-of-breath for once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you watching that whole time?” Donna asked from the other side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack laughed. “Well, it was quite a show!” He turned his lazy, shameless smile on Rose. “Can <em>I</em> take that challenge sometime?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God!” Rose buried her face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you at least keeping time?” Donna asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eight minutes, sixteen seconds for you,” the Time Lord answered. “Seven minutes, thirty-eight seconds for the other one.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha!” the metacrisis Doctor crowed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Completely unfair― I warmed her up for you!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>I</em> didn’t beg her <em>not</em> to come for <em>you!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re welcome to try!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose!” the metacrisis Doctor whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhh, no,” Rose groaned, face still buried. “I need a minute.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor Rose,” Donna crooned. “It was probably all that kneeling up that tired you out. So inconsiderate, Doctor.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I see what this is,” the metacrisis Doctor said. “You’re jealous! You only have to ask― I’ll do it for you too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna squeaked, and the bed rocked. “Didn’t Jack <em>just</em> call the next ride?” She was clearly trying to sound stern, but was too busy laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m down for at least eight minutes,” Jack said, sounding like he really regretted having to admit it. Rose turned her head just enough to glance at him out of the corner of her eye and caught him easing out of the Time Lord. Jack caught her looking and gave her a friendly wink, holding up an arm in invitation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose glanced at the Doctor who was eying whatever was starting up on her other side with an assessing look. “Switch?” she offered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord started to budge up, but winced, pausing. “I’ll… be right back.” He got up a bit gingerly and headed toward the ensuite. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack rolled after him, patting the bed with a little wink. “Keep my spot warm?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All Together (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna knew what people said about redheads and she usually tried not to feed the rumor mill directly, but in a time and space machine with an alien, a half alien, an immortal and someone who’d spent several years hopping between dimensions, she wasn’t feeling particularly in danger of being judged. So when the metacrisis Doctor casually asked her to sit on his face, she was hardly going to argue about it. Much. Even if he did look a bit smug as he settled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna swung a leg over, balancing up on her knees, but he coaxed her down immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll want to be much closer than that,” he said and chuckled in a way that made her want to smother him on purpose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She held off, widening her stance and bending forward to brace on either side of his chest. It was already rising and falling a bit more than his tone might have indicated. Clearly not entirely unaffected, in spite of being saddled with a human refractory period. Donna cast a glance down to where his cock was lying soft and slightly damp. He chose that moment to lick into her and she rocked down before remembering herself and pulling back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He whined about it, angling up, and the hand on her hip pulled her back down to meet him. He did, admittedly, have an amazingly clever tongue. And he seemed more than happy to use it for all the exploring she’d allow, tracing random patterns across her rapidly tightening flesh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes she was willing to admit, “Okay, that― You are good at that…” He whined again, and licked a zigzag up the shaft, circling her clit with a flourish. “Ah!” she yelped. “Fine! You’re <em>very</em> good at that. A bit brilliant, if you must know.” Thin lips curved against her, unbearably smug even if she couldn’t see them. “Don’t gloat. I could have you off in thirty seconds if you’d hurry up and― Oh, hell-o!” She realized he was, in fact, regaining physical interest. Not quite hard yet, but well on his way. “Back with us?” She reached over and ran two fingers up the exposed side, feeling him jump at the touch. “I’m sure I could help a bit here…” She licked her own fingers and twisted them over the head. “Oh, you’re still wet from before…” He hardened noticeably and the clever movements of his tongue stuttered, slipping, before resuming with purpose. Donna stretched as far as she could, and gently angled him up towards herself where she could lick at the sensitive head. He planted his feet, pushing himself up and it put him more in reach, if not quite all the way. She managed several swipes and was just considering how to get a pillow under him when a hand intruded, pressing him back down flat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna, you’ll skew the results,” the Doctor chided, climbing right in with them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do realize we’re not sending this off to a scientific journal for publication, right?” Donna asked as sarcastically as she could while still crouched over his twin’s face with her hand on his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All the same,” the Time Lord continued with his pragmatic tone. “For consistency, I believe this one would need to be engaged at both ends, yes?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I’m working on that, aren’t I?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Conveniently,” the Doctor continued, “I could help with that. Should still be stretched enough from the Captain.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stretched?” Donna asked, and then nearly choked when he produced a tube of lube and nonchalantly slicked up his twin. The metacrisis Doctor bucked, surprised, and his tongue slipped against her, veering off like a car on icy roads before he caught himself. “Oh my God,” she gasped, by way of warning, as the Doctor threw a leg over and slowly slid down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bit tight,” he said, gritting his teeth. “Odd, I’d swear Jack was bigger.” He added the last almost to himself, glancing over at the immortal who was staring shamelessly, draped over an equally intent Rose. “Rose, you’ve had the most experience. Which one is bigger?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um,” Rose said, wide eyes glued to his lower half. “…What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s rude to compare,” Donna told him and rolled her eyes at his disbelieving look. “Just trust me.” The metacrisis Doctor sucked emphatically and she groaned, “You’re all three huge. There. Happy?” He sucked again, just shy of too intensely, and flicked his tongue expertly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor shrugged and bottomed out, sitting somewhat awkwardly. “Not sure why you like this position so much,” he said as casually as if he’d just tried a bite of her favorite biscuit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t say it’d work for you!” Donna argued, the same way she would if he helped himself to her biscuits and then had the nerve to criticize her taste.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arch your back,” Jack suggested helpfully. “No, the other way.” The Doctor angled himself backward, bracing his arms behind himself. “And, um―“ Jack reached over to tap three fingers against the metacrisis Doctor’s side. “If you bend your knees more?” The knees in question came up without hesitation. “Right, try it there― <em>slowly.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord lifted himself up and lowered himself back down, a bit gingerly and then with noticeably more enthusiasm. “Ah,” he said, on the third go. “That’s― that’s much better.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor made a fascinating, high-pitched sound that Donna didn’t think she’d ever heard before. He resumed his oral investigation with vigor and Donna moaned approval, not particularly caring whether it would make him even more smug later. It only took a few minutes of watching the Doctor slowly fuck himself <em>in so many ways</em> for Donna to lose it. She started to ease off as she came down, but the metacrisis Doctor held her in place, lapping like a man dying of thirst. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God!” Donna gasped, swaying on her knees as her head dropped back.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna,” the Time Lord called, still annoyingly in control of his breathing, but at least sounding a bit strained. “Could you possibly…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna bent forward, but he was still too tall, and now moving, and she was a bit too distracted to manage bobbing up and down with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could help,” Jack said casually and they both looked over to where he and Rose were lounging, hips shifting in slow, unmistakable circles. He smiled like sin incarnate and ducked his head to murmur in Rose’s ear. “Mind if we move a little closer?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose rolled up with a pleased little moan, letting him shift. Donna sat back as much as she could and Jack curled over the metacrisis Doctor’s middle at an 90-degree angle, bracing his arm on the other side so that he wasn’t completely crushing the human. It put his head at nearly the perfect height to take the Doctor in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord cried out, twitching up onto his knees and Jack hummed a smug note. After a few exploratory bobs that the Time Lord certainly seemed to be enjoying, Jack reached for Rose and caught her on the third try, pulling her onto himself at another right angle, forming an odd sort of ‘h.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God,” Donna groaned at the tableau and dug her fingers into the metacrisis Doctor’s chest. “Do you have a degree in this that you’ve just forgotten to mention?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack’s good with angles,” Rose said, stretched out luxuriously with her legs hooked over his. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack pulled off the Doctor with a slick sound to say, “That’s not all I’m good at, is it?” His lovely arse flexed and Rose made a sound that wasn't quite a squeak. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re pretty good at a few other things,” she gasped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack,” the Doctor whined. “Brag <em>later― Ah!</em>” Jack did something that made him jerk up and down, like he didn’t know whether he wanted more or less. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose pushed up onto her arms next to him and kissed at one straining tricep, earning a beautifully broken sound from the Time Lord. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hands on Donna’s thighs gripped and slid, relaying an urgent question. “Doctor, are you― Ah! Just there!― Are you almost…?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could be if― <em>Ah!</em>” The immortal took him in properly and the Time Lord worked himself into a somewhat frantic pace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The metacrisis Doctor managed to latch on, sucking the perfect balance and Donna was the first to come with a sharp cry. He worked her through it, but let her ease off this time. Dark eyes popped open as soon as she fell back, looking up at her with the most fantastically desperate stare. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donna!” he gasped, like the last breath before drowning and she shoved herself back enough to bend down and kiss him. He whimpered into it, sounding nearly pained, but when she pulled back, he reached for her with frantic strength. “I―“ He glanced down at the back of Jack’s head, shoulders and back flexing against his abdomen as the Time Lord arched above him, teeth bared and head back, Rose writhing beside him, pressing blind kisses to whatever limbs she could reach. And honestly, it was a surprise he’d made it that long. He came with a shout, practically seizing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord sat down, hard, and the muscles in Jack’s back leapt into even stronger definition as he bent forward. The Doctor’s eyes flew open and landed immediately on Donna with his duplicate’s head cradled in her lap, one of her hands tangled in his hair. He made a beautiful sound, halfway between a gasp and a whimper and came like he was letting go of a lifeline. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack groaned encouragement, hand working where Rose was still writhing, and they followed not that long after. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For several long moments they just lay wherever they happened to be, gulping in air and not doing much else. Donna managed to get herself onto her side, but didn’t bother moving beyond that, still letting the human Doctor use her thigh as a pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually the Doctor shifted, wincing, and pulled himself free enough to flop down onto the bed, half on top of his human counterpart. “Nine minutes, thirteen seconds,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The human Doctor managed to get his arm out from under the Time Lord, throwing it over his shoulder instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nine minutes, thirteen seconds,” the Doctor repeated, looking up. “That was your time.“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I was distracted, wasn’t I?!” The metacrisis Doctor twitched, but didn’t even manage to raise his head. “You know <em>some</em> people would <em>ask</em> before having sex with them for the first time!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor shifted, scooting up the bed to look at him without having to crane his neck. “Do <em>I</em> really need to ask <em>you?</em>” His tone was genuinely curious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A little courtesy could go a long way,” the metacrisis Doctor sniffed, but didn’t take the arm off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor sniffed as well and then got distracted, leaning forward. “You sweat more than the others,” he commented, and licked at the pool forming beneath one sharp collarbone. “And you’re putting out nearly as many pheromones as Jack.” He licked again, this time between the pectorals. “Is there something wrong with you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!” the metacrisis Doctor objected, trying to shove his face away. “You don’t seem to mind it on any of the others!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like you’re marinating in hormones,” the Doctor commented, not seeming to register the shoving. He bent in, sniffing at the single pulse still hammering in his all-too-human throat. He licked that as well, flicking his tongue against his teeth as he looked up and over. “Donna, do we smell anything alike to you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no,” Donna drawled, collapsed on her side with one hand stroking absently through the duplicate’s hair. “Don’t even start with me right now, I’m too relaxed to deal with your awful pillow talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Donnaaa,” he whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to sniff you if that’s what you’re after!” She didn’t even bother to raise her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor turned. “Jack? Rose?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe later,” Rose mumbled, clearly half asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smell is one of those things that I’ve learned not to comment on,” Jack said. “Risky across species.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a gentleman,” the metacrisis Doctor drawled sarcastically. But when Jack tried to ease his head off his abdomen he kept it in place with a gentle hand in his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you all going back to sleep?” the Doctor asked indignantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nooo,” Donna answered, clearly well on her way. “It’s just going to look like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And sound like it,” the metacrisis Doctor added, stretching and then going slack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not asleep,” Rose mumbled into the human Doctor’s thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor scoffed, but no one heard him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Morning (Still or Again, Depending on How One Counts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have to get up eventually,” the Doctor said, staring up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got somewhere pressing to be?” Donna asked, not even opening her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You humans will need food at some point,” he pointed out. “And water.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, now I’m thirsty,” Rose grumbled. She reached a hand up toward the headboard. “TARDIS?” A panel flipped open, dropping hydration packs onto the bed. “You’re the best!” She grabbed one, and held it up, trying to work out how to drink it without sitting up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose, could you―? Thanks!” Donna caught the one that slid her way, tilting onto her side and tearing a neat hole in the corner to sip at an angle. Some minor shuffling and all four humans settled in again, sipping contentedly. “There we are,” Donna commented. “One less thing.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll still need to eat!” the Doctor grumbled, and yelped when a hydration pack hit him in the chest for his troubles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we not just enjoy ourselves for one moment?” Donna groaned and settled back into tracing the metacrisis Doctor’s increasing stubble with one hand while the other stroked through Rose’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long pause in which everything was quiet and peaceful and just perfectly in place. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the metacrisis Doctor’s stomach rumbled like a bear was trapped in there. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You see!” the Doctor said immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s your fault, bringing it up!” the human Doctor said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Food, water, sleep, showers― you humans have a very specific schedule of needs,” the Doctor said, raising his voice just over the other four groaning. “You’re already getting tetchy! You do that when you get out of sync!” The humans just groaned louder. “<em>You see!?</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, for― Go make us some food, if you’re so worried!” the metacrisis Doctor said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor scoffed. “Surely you’ll want to go somewhere. Properly. Now that we’re all― We <em>are</em> all clear on the terms now, yes? We can proceed with the dates?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose angled her head back to look at him, slightly upside down. “You want to go on a date? Right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord blinked at her. “Isn’t that customary?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose shot a look at the nearest person she could see, which happened to be Jack. The immortal gave them both a wry little smile. “Normally the dating comes <em>before</em> the sex, Doc.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor scoffed. “Surely it’s an ongoing practice. Even humans don’t spend <em>all</em> waking hours going at it like rabbits.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my God,” Donna groaned. “<em>What</em> did I say about the animal references?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a common saying! On Earth!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should hear his bonobo speech,” Rose commented. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doc-tor!” Donna curled around his head like a living muffler. “You’ve <em>got</em> to stop talking!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mphh!” He chuffed indignantly against her hand, wrenching his head up to continue. “Don-na!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, fine!” the metacrisis Doctor groaned. “I’m up!” He struggled up onto an elbow, rubbing at one eye. “Showers?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent idea!” The Doctor hopped up, pulling the other the rest of the way upright as he did so. “You lot shower and I’ll pick a destination.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll need one too,” Donna said, pushing herself up with a groan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The Time Lord scoffed. “Donna, I don’t need―“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want every species with even the slightest sense of smell to know you’ve been shacking up with four humans?” the metacrisis Doctor interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” The Doctor sniffed his own forearm and then took two large steps back, sniffing again. “What?!? I thought that was <em>you!</em>” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Roughly a quarter of it <em>is,</em>” the human Doctor drawled, smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor squawked indignantly, but Donna cut in, “Stop it! You’ll get me turned on again!” She turned to Rose. “Rose? Shower?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, yeah,” Rose mumbled, but rolled onto her back, reaching for the immortal. “Jack? Carry me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack chuckled and stretched. “If I carry you in, will I be invited to stay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you hold me up you can do whatever you want,” Rose offered shamelessly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack rolled immediately to his feet, pulling her into his arms. “Up we go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one told <em>me</em> there was a ride service option,” Donna grumbled as Rose giggled and wrapped her arms around Jack’s shoulders like that was just how they walked places. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always threaten to hit me when I try to pick you up!” the metacrisis Doctor pointed out. He lurched upright and turned, holding his arms out. “How are you feeling about that today?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donna narrowed her eyes and held out a hand. “Just help me up and try not to make any comments about my weight.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scoffed. “I’m just as strong as Jack!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both he and Donna slanted a look over at the immortal in question, standing with Rose in his arms with the same ease as someone holding a pillow to their chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m plenty strong!” he corrected. And added, “Jack, stop showing off!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack looked down at Rose. “I’m standing here, waiting patiently. What part of this do I deserve to be yelled at for?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re just jealous,” Rose said and stretched out luxuriously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Time Lord finally paused his indignant sniffing long enough to realize that movement had started. “Why are we all just standing around?” he asked, like he wasn’t the one who’d been standing around the longest. He squinted one eye at Donna, visibly replaying the last few minutes of conversation. “Do you want to be carried?” He pulled her over to the edge of the bed and scooped her up before she could do much more than squawk about it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>